26
by Rina Meunier
Summary: 26 short stories - one for each letter of the alphabet - about Rina and Data
1. Introduction

Introduction

Dear readers

Welcome to my new project. The prompts will be in German with the translation following if necessary as this is a translation exercise. I hope you won't mind the vocabulary lesson. The short stories are not in a chronological order and they differ slightly from the "Magic"-universe.

That said, or rather written, I hope you'll enjoy this.

Rina Meunier

* * *

><p>A – Anfang – Beginning<p>

B – Bräuche - Customs

C - Cinjica

D – Danke – Thank you

E – Egal – I do not care

F – Fledermaus - Bat

G – Geheimnis - Secret

H – Haare - Hair

I - Intelligent

J - Justitia

K – Kitzlig - Ticklish

L – Liebe - Love

M - Meunier

N - NEIN! - No!

O - Oktoberfest

P – Prinzessin - Princess

Q - Q

R - Rina

S - Seduction

T – Tod - Death

U - UV

V – Vampir - Vampire

W - Wesley

X – Xenophobie - Xenophobia

Y - Y-Chromosom – Y-Chromosome

Z – Zwiebel - Onion


	2. A: Anfang - Beginning

Anfang – Beginning

Katharina sat in class and stared out of the window. Although she liked Math, which was very unusual for a 14-year-old girl, today, like of late, she had no nerves for the lesson.

That bastard had only played with her feelings. She had given him her heart and he had only wanted to get her into bed. It was fortunate that she hadn't given in.

She turned her head as a hand was laid upon her shoulder. Caro looked at her encouragingly. Katharina smiled weakly and turned back to the blackboard where Mr. Berger was writing down their homework.

She put her homework book into her bag and stood up. While she was leaving the room, she wondered:

_Will I ever find the right guy? _


	3. B: Bräuche - Customs

Bräuche – Customs

Her hand was buried in his hair and he held her in his arms tightly while they were kissing. Rina pulled back to look into his eyes.

"You are a really good kisser."

"Thank you. I return the compliment. Is this ability so well-developed in all vampires?"

She bit her lip. Her smile grew wider before she couldn't help herself any longer and started laughing. But before he could ask her what was so funny, she said, "I'm sorry, Data. It's just that vampires don't kiss at all."

His curiosity was piqued. "What do vampires do then?"

Rina stood up and gave him a mischievous glance. She bent down to his ear and whispered, "I'll be right back."

She disappeared into the bathroom. When she came back a short time later, her hair was neatly combed to the side and tied together behind her left ear.

She sat next to him again and hugged him so that her right cheek rested against his and his breath brushed her ear and neck. As she was wearing a sleeveless shirt, he could clearly see the goose bumps rising on her arms.

"The right ear and the right side of the neck are a female vampire's most sensitive spots. Such exposing of those areas means: 'I trust you' and is more or less the equivalent of a Terran…marriage proposal."

He raised his eyebrows and put his arms around her. "If that is so, then what is the equivalent of a Terran wedding?"

She laughed softly. Then she pushed him back slightly so that he lay on his back on the sofa and lay down on top of him, their lips only a few millimeters apart. "What do you think, my love?"

But before he could answer, she kissed him.


	4. C: Cinjica

Cinjica

"What does this symbol mean?"

Rina bent down to her boyfriend and looked at the indicated spot in the book that lay in Data's lap.

"Cinjica. That's the Puvlagonian word for purity, but in this case it's a name."

Data scanned his data banks. "Exactly like your name. Katharina is Greek and is translated as 'the pure'."

Rina sighed. Why did he have to know everything?

"Cinjica is my name. The extraterrestrial part of my family usually denied calling me by my Terran name, so they translated it into their language."

"Cinjica. That is a very interesting name."

She gave a forced smile. "Could we stick to Rina, though? It's the short form of my given name and I'm used to it. I don't know whether I will even respond if you call me Cinjica."

He looked up at her. "Of course, Rina."


	5. D: Danke - Thank you

Danke – Thank you

From her position on the sofa, Rina looked over to Data who was accessing information at the computer.

She couldn't help smiling and this pleasantly warm feeling spread through her.

She loved him, no matter how often he reminded her that he had no feelings. Data was always there for her. She could trust him like nobody ever before. He did everything in his power to ensure that she was fine and happy.

She put down the book she had been reading and stood up. She walked over to him and put both hands on his shoulders from behind. He continued working. It wasn't the first time she did that after all.

She bent down. "Data, my darling," she whispered into his ear.

He looked at her. "Is there a problem, Rina?"

She shook her head and kissed him gently. "Thank you," she said lovingly and disappeared in the bedroom.

She could actually feel his confused look behind her back.


	6. E: Egal - I do not care

Egal – I do not care

"That was really close. Really good job, Data," Rina praised him between two sips of apple-grape spritzer as they sat together in Ten-Forward after the mission on Angel One.

She had liked to drink this beverage since her childhood and still ordered it often.

"Thank you. You were a great help. It was fortunate that your immune system is stronger than a human's and you did not get infected."

"If you feed solely on blood, you need to be prepared for everything in it."

He looked at her glass. "Blood is apparently not the only thing you drink."

She stared at the table top. She knew that she was behaving like a human again. Too often had her family reprimanded her for it.

"I know," she said depressed, "I will never get rid of those human habits even now that I have gotten rid of my human half." She sighed. "No wonder that my aunt calls me a shame for the family."

He took her hand. "That was not what I meant. You do not have to be ashamed of your preferences, no matter what you are."

She smiled at him gratefully. "Neither do I care what you are. You are too sweet and nice to be a 'walking calculator."

He gave her his characteristic smile. "Merci beaucoup."

She grinned. "Il n'y a pas de problème."


	7. F: Fledermaus - Bat

Fledermaus – Bat

Data entered the bedroom and found the bed unused. His gaze wandered up to the ceiling where he saw the small creature.

Although Rina usually slept cuddled closely against him in their shared bed, when he turned in later, he often found her in her animal form hanging upside-down from the ceiling above.

He stood on the mattress and softly stroked her stomach. He had read that bats even kept hanging from the ceiling when they were dead, but this small touch made Rina let go without waking up.

Data lay down on the bed. In her sleep, Rina cuddled against his palm. He carefully scratched between her, compared to the rest of her head, huge ears, eliciting a content purr from her.

"Good night, Rina."


End file.
